


Skiing

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Ball Fondling, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Illustrated, Jannigram, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skiing, Submissive Will Graham, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Hannibal, Young Jack, Young Will, double anal fingering, naked Will, semen eating, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I have accidentally made this story on my phone, having not written anything for years ...so ‘rusty’ is an understatement -really enjoyed it though. I love these three and the idea of them at college together, being a bit rebellious with fantasy threesome shenanigans…       :D :DWill discovers that he is quite submissive with Hannibal and Jack, he is having some kind of sexual epiphany on this winter afternoon - just going for it, and they are ALL crazy-horny idiots. Set kind of now because of the laptop, or ‘back then’ but with a laptop. Hannibal and Jack are a year or two older than Will. Thank you to my good friend and real writer Weconqueratdawn for taking the time to perform the fanfic equivalent of Edward Scissorhands going crazy - shaping a wonky tree into something that looks like a real thing - precise, clever and impeccably dressed!





	

There should be no obligation to go to class when lessons are taught halfhearted, by rote, without a shred of passion. Not when the alternative is to laze around the dorm room; a deserted corner of the library; the abandoned caretaker’s hut - sniggering to themselves and feeling invincible.

The three of them were feeling invincible again this afternoon: Hannibal in headphones - playing games on his laptop, cross-legged on one of the two beds, his straight back to the other where Will and Jack sprawled untidily over the covers - sharing comics and spiking the silence with occasional shouted complaints about page turning.

It was a room on the top floor of the college dormitory, a coveted corner spot with deep walnut windows full of frost-edged view. The last autumn bursts of brightness bruised the south facing trees, the dusted expanse of flat green playing fields streaked with the cool afternoon shadows of running students - faraway and small. A cast iron radiator, thickened by decades of cream enamel, protected the room from the outside chill with a creaking sleepy warmth. Comfortable peace, misted with the slow motion of a million dust motes ghosting through mustard sunlight.

“I'm _not_ finished,” Will laughed, roughly swiping the page back from Jack.

“There aren't any words on that page!” Jack swiped it back with more force than necessary. “ **What** are you talking about?”

“Hey! Quit it!”

They grappled at the page, their movements escalating into a wrestling match of twists - elbows and knees prising between bodies, almost shoving one another off the narrow mattress. Will found himself hanging upside down over the edge. He swung back up but was easily overpowered and flipped on his back - immobilized by a triumphant Jack kneeling his weight over him, sinking into the bed and spreading his wrists wide apart above his head.

The kerfuffle penetrated Hannibal’s concentration and expensive headphones. He smoothly muted the sound without looking up from the screen. Eavesdropping on the arguing and teasing as it worked its way into heavy breaths and aching little gasps of arousal, made maintaining his composure and continuing the game only slightly trickier.

This sort of behavior was getting more prevalent between his friends. A week and a half, maybe two, of mutual flirting and bouts of these charged ‘accidental’ wrestles were adding _heavy petting_ to the threesome’s list of misdemeanors. Well, for two of them anyway.

Hannibal saved his game and continued onto level four.

Jack was harshly whispering something into Will’s ear, too muffled for Hannibal to decipher but it made Will produce a laugh so dirty Hannibal’s dick pulsed just the tiniest bit. He was able to dismiss it immediately and complete his level only marginally behind his usual speed.

But he was having trouble _not_ imagining their activity, aided by the sounds of shoved bed-springs and toppling piles of comics; the little throaty moans coming from Will and the deeper half grunts of enjoyment from Jack.

Entering level five he showed no indication of hearing the slap - _perhaps on a hand?_ \- and Jack’s heavy whisper followed by Will’s quiet, melodic voice.

“Mmmm come on, he _can't_ hear us, they cost about three hundred bucks or something... please... I want to see it.”

If Hannibal’s eyes narrowed a little it was _only_ because it was a difficult sequence of moves. He had to play it right, after all. The beginning of a slight flush to his face was a different matter, the involuntary nervous system, working against him -not usually beyond his control but with Will’s pleading tone floating over Hannibal's skin his body began its betrayal.

He heard the distinct, deliberate pull of a zipper and immediately lost his first life.

Jack made a stiff gasping noise, there were sounds of clothing being pulled about and wet kisses, more complaints from the vintage metal bed-springs. A stifled giggle.

Hannibal’s game became more laboured, another life down; he was now simply treading water as the unmistakable sound of someone jerking someone else off filled his ears. The rhythm became regular, stronger, more determined - how was he supposed to ignore this rudeness?

 _You turn your sound back on,_ he thought.

He didn't turn the sound back on. He sat very still, retracing his steps again and again. All the while listening very intently, with his back to his friends - a mere six feet away, filling the room and his mind with their naughty, disrespectful deed. He could smell the arousal in the warmth of released flesh. The mutual pheromones of lust kicked into his senses - making him part of it, making him hard.

He had been aware of their attraction to each other since the beginning of term but had dismissed Will’s flirting towards Jack as the instinctive response of a slightly submissive personality to a more dominant one. His feelings towards Will had seemed stronger and just as reciprocated. Surely they should have been the ones to pair up?

They’d rarely met without Jack, just the occasional sit down on the high bank of grass by the field or a packed lunch prepared by Hannibal, in the cafeteria. Always a beautifully intense discussion or debate, Hannibal using humour or obscure references to cover his overwhelming urge to stare inappropriately at the mouth of his friend - just to try and absorb the memory of his soft upper lip stretching into a pure smile, the flash of his big teeth and his tongue. It was easier for now, to push the feelings aside and make another dry joke.

How his roommate got to be the one to seduce their pretty co-conspirator was clear. He wanted him: he got him. The way he openly looked at Will’s face with both hunger and tenderness, touching his glasses, his shoulder, his cheek. Jack just took the risk and was enjoying the reward. A little bit of flattery, a bit of bossing Will around on their goofing off schemes, his relaxed charm.

Hannibal saw those sinless yet suggestive eyes blink away from him and open up coyly towards Jack.

Now they were enjoying third base in his room and he was about as significant as the desk.

************

Will was relishing the excitement of giving Jack a handjob on his bed with Hannibal so close, happily taking their illicit afternoon to a new level. Starting with his not-so-innocent proximity to Jack’s warm and delightfully larger body while reading, then instigating the play-fighting - his desire for naughty pleasure had been rampantly building to an intensity there was no coming back from. The feeling of Jack effortlessly maneuvering him all over the little bed was thrilling. He had genuinely struggled with all of his strength and still been beautifully pinned and captured - body subdued, skin and blood pulsing with heat. Now here he was, intimately clasping Jack’s cock, having easily won the battle to unzip it into the world. It was just as solid as he’d hoped from feeling its heft dry-grinding into him through four frustrating layers of fabric.

Jack lay half against the wall, one arm trapped under Will’s head, the other stroking his chest over his shirt, he softly touched Will’s face and hair. He looked disheveled and smiled conspiratorially down at him between deep kisses and the occasional quick glance towards Hannibal.

Will was pressing his lower body into Jack, writhing his erection into him in time with his arm movements. He too was keeping an eye on Hannibal: the well made shirt pulled taut across his strong shoulders, the stretch of his thighs, the elegance of his fingers on the keyboard, the curl of hair at the back of his neck. His ass.

Will wanted Hannibal. He wanted him now, while he had Jack - together. His previous strategy of intellectual seduction had failed to win him over but there was an instinctive feeling of mutual attraction. A couple of weeks ago he had set up a little flirty stunt, in this very dorm room - telling them both about a theory of _bio-electrical connection_ that involved him placing his fingers on both of their tongues at the same time. Will had stood on tip-toe between them with his fingers on each soft, warm little mouth creature and pretended to receive an electric shock. They had all collapsed with laughter but Will had caught Hannibal's eye and a flash of his real expression - just as aroused as he was.

The memory of touching their tongues increased his desire. He looked up at Jack’s panting face, gave a slow blink and slid his half-closed eyes pointedly over towards Hannibal and back again. Jack raised an eyebrow and Will gripped his cock in a firmer twist.

“What?” Jack mouthed, tipping his head at the other bed.

He made to speak again but paused, watching Will bite his bottom lip with a woozy thrum and another, more emphasised squirm of his thighs. He swapped hands and continued to stroke Jack but at a slower, more seductive pace. With his empty hand he mimed the same move. He blinked his eyelashes at Jack and sighed through open, pinkened lips.

“Oh FUCK,” Jack said, shattering the quiet.

To Will’s delight, there was finally a reaction from the stiff shoulders they had been watching and Hannibal slowly turned to look at them, not bothering to hide his pursed-lipped smile.

************

The reality of the tableau on the bed far exceeded the image Hannibal had been forming in his mind from the smell and sound of their activity: Jack looked on the very edge of self-control. He was cradling Will like a fragile doll, hot and a little breathless. His cock was rudely exposed from his clothes, getting slowly squeezed on every upstroke of Will’s fist. Beneath him, Will was arching his body from the bed, rubbing himself against Jack, He appeared to be possessed with an overflowing lust. His head was tilted far back, soft throat stretched deer-like below parted lips as pink as his blushed face. He looked straight at Hannibal, his empty hand stretched towards him, miming long, slow strokes between thumb and fingers.

Hannibal didn’t allow himself any awkwardness. In an instant he decided what was going to happen, knowing that Jack would back-out given the opportunity. Any real discussion was to be avoided. Without any further delay he made his move - looping the headphones smoothly off and placing them with the laptop on the desk, he stood above them both and announced, “This is all a bit libertine, is it not?”

************

Jack gave Hannibal a raised-brow blink - he felt completely under Will’s spell of depraved need: intoxicating in the safe, cosy atmosphere - he was magnificent - anything seemed possible and now the first-time excitement of taking their relationship up a notch was unexpectedly going to involve his close friend. He had seen the way Will and Hannibal behaved around each other, their unspoken craving - he knew that he had beaten Hannibal to the punch.

Jack was used to indulging and sharing things with Hannibal: beer, expensive snacks, luxury toiletries - occasional late night confessions in the dark after some of Hannibal’s contraband whisky. It never occurred to him to share Will Graham - not in this way at least. “Pull the bed over,” he said, smiling at Hannibal.

With a scrape of metal across well-worn wood and a whorl of sun-dust, the beds were joined and Hannibal lay down, his eyes on Jack as his friends shuffled over, Will in the middle.

Hannibal relaxed onto the bed, leaned over Will and gracefully kissed his lips with a tingling sting of first contact and filmy press of his slightly colder mouth, he opened Will up to a little oval and traced his front teeth with his tongue. Their lips moved together as the kiss melted into full flow.

Will soaked it up gleefully, his hand blindly continued his quest by feeling for Hannibal’s fly and undoing his buttons. His other hand stilled on Jack’s cock until he managed to release Hannibal's and get a proper rhythm started.

They lay connected on the beds, the world of orderly, respectful activities going on outside perfectly well without them. They were the electrical centre of the college at that moment.

Closing the kiss with Hannibal, Will turned towards the ready mouth of Jack and smoothly passed on the same kiss to him. Hannibal smiled and opened Will’s shirt with skilful fingers.

“You’re a **slut** ,” he whispered into Will’s neck, puffing the curls of hair just behind his ear with a hard ‘t’.

Having _finally_ tuned into Will, Hannibal had deduced exactly what he craved to hear and Will responded by softly sliding his knees apart and moaning into Jack as he coaxed them both nearer by their dicks. Hannibal leaned up on his side to better stroke his fingers up the heated skin of Will’s stomach and chest, spiralling to the centre of a nipple to rub it lightly with the rough base of his fingertip. Watching through heavy lids, Jack mirrored the movement on the other side. Will let out a gasp and squeezed them both tighter, jerking them with long strokes, slipping the skin along their lengths and writhing his hips a little between them.

Hannibal moved down to replace his finger with a flickering tongue and pushed his hand into Will’s underwear. Will giggled as his ticklish lower abdomen was teased, he grinned into Jack’s kiss as he felt his cock taken in hand in time with his own movements. Jack leaned in beside Hannibal and tongued Will’s other nipple, sliding his hand into Will’s shorts with him. There were fingers everywhere - entwining around his dick, his balls and the soft skin and base of his erection behind, slipping around in the tight heat. Will felt the sensations at his nipples and groin triangulate into heavy pleasure, the warmth of the two larger bodies pressing into him, the glistening sounds of their tongues - he rolled his head and keened out a moan on a long breath.

Jack wallowed in the taste of Will’s skin: different to his mouth, so fucking delicious. He was velvet between them - unbelievable. His neat chest and body, the dark lustre of curls and fresh delicacy of his features. Jack loosened Will’s pants and shoved them down with a little help from Hannibal, withdrew himself from Will’s hand and slid his face down to Will’s exposed dick, held upright at the base by Hannibal. He lapped it into his mouth and tasted him there as well, his tongue swirling round and round the end.

After giving Jack just long enough to make Will visibly vibrate with pleasure, Hannibal moved his head back up from the slicked nipple and the nearly naked Will, held his jaw in both hands and kissed him, hard.

“Do you want to do _that_ to us?” he said into his mouth.

“Yes,” Will breathed.

“ **Kneel on the floor** ,” Hannibal told him.

Withdrawing himself from Jack, Will lazily straddled his way across Hannibal, his wide-open shirt and trousers first displayed his bobbing frontal nudity - flushed and satin-wet - followed by his rear, as he crawled onto the floor. He waited for his still-dressed friends to sit beside each other, on the edge of the bed, hard cocks exposed. Will took each of them in his hands again and dipped down to lick along Jack’s length from base to head, ending in a strong suck, he moved to Hannibal’s, sucking the head and wetly slipping the pointed tip of his tongue down to its base and back up again. With another big suck, he moved back to Jack, and began again. He curled his fingers round two sets of testicles, stroking the loose skin underneath while massaging the balls in his palms. He felt almost completely satisfied just from being between his two friends like this.

Will’s soot-dark curls leaned over their laps, his pale bottom raised bare between his ridden-up shirt and pushed-down pants. Hannibal and Jack both enjoyed the sight with surreptitious smiles to each other, as he began sucking each of them deeper and longer before swapping over. Although Will was the one on his knees, they all knew who was in control of this new scheme, nobody was _really_ being exploited - not to say that a little pretending along those lines wasn’t enjoyable for all concerned. All three were discovering this notion together, none had any significant sexual experiences to guide them, it was a pure experiment of instinct and desire.

While Will was busy with Hannibal, Jack reached down and pulled at Will’s soft navy blue shirt until it was free of his shoulders. When Will brought his arms back to try and get it off himself, he became tangled in the cuffs, effectively restraining his hands behind him.

“ **Leave it!** ” Hannibal said - Will stopped his struggling, in instant obedience, lips stilled around Hannibal’s cock.

“Stand up,” Hannibal told him.

Will let Hannibal slip from his mouth with a final springy lick and stood in front of them, trousers sliding further down his thighs, erect, his chest thrust out. He was slightly out of breath, tousled, blushing. His lips were the highspot of colour - friction and spit buffed to a dark rose, resting a fraction open like a suffering Pre-Raphaelite muse.

“Do you wish to guide him, Jack?” Hannibal asked, as he consumed the sight of Will before him.

“Certainly, let’s see if I can assist him with his pace,” Jack smiled, pulling his sweater off and throwing it onto the chair.

He stood behind Will, pressing his stiff cock snugly along the crease of his bottom. Jack bent him over at the waist whilst gripping hold of the bunched up shirt around his wrists. Will’s back was arched with his ass up as he found himself guided back to his task of blowing Hannibal, under a new rhythm.

Jack physically levered Will up and down onto Hannibal’s dick with both hands, fast, with a boost of strength Will simply didn’t possess, all the while adding to his own pleasure with the sweat-slick slide of his cock between the cheeks of Will’s jiggling ass. Will let himself go limp, concentrating on holding his mouth open, lips shielding his teeth, suction-sealed around Hannibal’s flesh. Jack reached below to pull Will’s dick and found him still fully engorged and trickling pre-cum. “Look at you, you’re loving it,” Jack gasped.

“He’s a dirty, little, **slut** ,” Hannibal said, opening his eyes and locking onto Will’s, enjoying the effect that word had on him and enjoying the sight of his cock swallowed into that ecstatic face as Will moaned all around it. “ _Do_ you love it Will?” he asked.

Waiting till an up-stroke, Will released Hannibal’s cock with a loop of spit and a grin.

“I’d love you both to cum on me,” he panted, _hearing_ the words he’d been thinking for the last ten minutes in the calm thud of his mind.

Jack laughed and hoisted Will to his feet. He held him up and kissed him, the taste of Hannibal serving as a reminder to how perfectly perverted this was.

************

Hannibal stood next to Jack, blocking out more of the light from the windows in the darkening dorm room while Will sat on the two beds removing his jeans and underpants with his feet. His arms still out of action behind his back - his body flared pale amongst the shadows, flushed dick pointing up from a dusky patch of hair. Leaning up on his elbows and losing the last of his clothing, he looked from under his curls to Jack and Hannibal, head tilted coquettishly. “Please cum on me,” he said sweetly.

Jack and Hannibal immediately crawled onto the bed, Hannibal spread Will’s bare thighs wider apart and straddled one, Jack - the other. Will was immobilised in the middle, bouncing on the mattress as they began to jerk off.

Remembering a half-joking conversation he’d had with Will about such things, Jack reached down between Will’s legs, cupping his balls with a little tug before pressing a fingertip to his hidden hole, “Is this OK?” he asked.

Jack slipped his lip salve out of his pocket and held it up to Will with a wry look

Will gave a little nod and looked over at Hannibal with a mischievous smile, he bit his lip as Jack’s finger slid further inside, and closed his eyes with a half-whispered, “Fffffuck...”

Hannibal sucked his fingers wet and, careful not to let his nail catch the delicate skin, slid one slowly in beside Jack, stretching Will’s hole tight around them. They were connected again and Will was blissfully aware of it, more so once Hannibal leaned a little lower and pushed into him at the just the right angle.

Jack and Hannibal fucked their fingers into Will as one, his dick tilting as they hit the deep, perfect spot inside. They each worked their own cocks fast and well practised - hunched over the trapped body between them - in their private world that had shrunk to the size of the two beds in the winter dusk. Jack ejaculated first with a heave of swear words and a bright splatter of semen that landed on Will, from chest to cock.

Will reveled in the feel of the droplets rolling on his body; his nipples, the thought that Jack’s cum was on _his_ cock and the feel of it there on the sensitive skin like a brand. He smiled up at Jack and licked his lips. Jack leaned in and kissed him before moving to one side and pulling his finger from Will’s hot opening.

Hannibal filled Jack’s space with his other finger and hooked them harder into Will’s body, lifting him from the bed by them, rubbing and widening as Will let his head fall back, eyes fixed on his, through dark eyelashes.

Hannibal moved further up towards Will’s face. “Sit up and open your mouth.”

The instant obedience was thrilling and Hannibal took just a few more strokes before his orgasm spate jets of white onto that wanton face and into Will’s open mouth. Hannibal’s semen slid from his nose and top lip as Will licked out his tongue to taste the bitter emulsion of it.

With one hand still inside him, Hannibal grasped Will’s dick, slick with Jack’s cum and slid his hand up and down in an elegant twist. Jack moved behind Will, supporting his shoulders and allowing him to surrender himself to total, blissful indulgence - the flavour of triumph in his mouth and chilling on his chest. His orgasm shook into him from deep inside, spurting out of his cock and falling onto his stomach and Hannibal’s fingers.

“Dirty boy!” Hannibal said, smiling down at him.

Will laughed, exhausted as Hannibal edged one hand free of his ass and sucked Will’s glittering cum off the fingers of his other with exaggerated enjoyment.

The room and real life were gently brought back by Jack switching on the slow bulb of the desk lamp, illuminating Will’s glistening body. He had shed his shirt and was now completely naked on the bed, happy and languid. Jack and Hannibal couldn’t stop looking at him, he was a beautiful, debauched creature. His shameless contentment somehow sealing the afternoon’s activity with an element of decency.

They each wondered about Will’s feelings for them - his loyalty, their comparison.

“I’ll get you a cloth,” said Jack.

 

************

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr here](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I did the drawing in full knowledge that they don't have their shirts off in the story, I just preferred it :)
> 
> Fucking Crawford in the show! And how he looks at Will! ...hnnnnnnnnnnnn... I might have to try writing about Jack doing a bit of shouting or perhaps a fiiiiight with Hannibal and more naughtiness with Will.


End file.
